Wish Upon A Star
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: When Aqua heard Elincia was in danger, she immediately wanted to help her childhood friend. But her Father doesn't want her to go considering a war is starting... Not just her father but her friends too! What will Aqua do? Sorry. Summaries still bad.
1. Chapter 1: Shooting Star

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the really slow updates... I had so much homework lately... but I promise that i'll have a new chapter up date for at least one of my stories! Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear this author's rant so without further ado... here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except mine.

* * *

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 1: Shooting Star

(Gallia Kingdom)

(Aqua POV)

"King Caineghis if I may, I would like to take my leave now." I asked politely.

"Of course. You have been working hard lately. Why don't you take a break? It would be terrible if one of my fine warriors were to collapse in battle." Caenighis replied, nodding slightly. I bowed and began to take my leave when Ranulf came in.

"My King, war has begun between Daein and Crimea!" Ranulf said panting slightly. I looked at the blue hair cat and saw sweat running down his body.

"Hmm… Tell me what have you learned of the war so far?" Caenighis bellowed.

"The Daein came to Crimea without warning and slay the villagers. When King Ramon found out he immediately dispatched the Crimean Royal knights to help the citizens. But there were too many… Even Lord Renning wasn't able to stop them. Some of the citizens were able to evacuate in time but others are dead. As for the Crimean Royal knights they are not to be found." Ranulf explained while clenching his fists. I gasped out loud and bit my tongue as to not cry out.

"What about King Ramon? Did he escape?" Caineghis asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. My throat clenched as I saw the worry etched in Ranulf and King Caineghis's face.

"N-no… King Ramon was publically killed by King Ashnard…" Ranulf said quietly. I put my hands on my mouth and started to weep softly.

"Why? I know the relationship between Daein and Crimea are shaky but why would a war start?" I said unable to contain myself any longer.

"I do not know." Caineghis said softly. "Ranulf, Aqua pack up. I want you two to go check on the damage in Crimea."

"Yes Sir!" Ranulf and I said at the same time. I regained my composure and began walking to my room.

"Aqua, Ranulf. There is something you must know. King Ramon has a daughter. Her name is Elincia Ridell Crimea. If you happen to see her, bring her back here." Caineghis told us. Ranulf looked shocked but nodded and we both began to walk to the door. Ranulf stopped me as soon as we left the door.

"Aqua. Are you all right?" Ranulf said looking at me deeply.

"Of course I am. C'mon lets go pack." I said smiling at him while wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. I shook his hand away from me and ran off.

"When is she going to let someone protect her? She can't be strong all the time." Ranulf said sighing. Ranulf looked at the direction where Aqua went and turned to go to his room.

(Aqua's room)

"I'll need food and water. This knife and bag will be helpful…" I said thinking deeply. I packed everything away in my bag and sat on my bed.

"Lets see I have 3 hours before we leave so I could take a nap." I lay on my bed tiredly.

"I hope Elincia's alright…" I mumbled softly as I drifted into sleep.

(Dream)

"Aqua, this is Elincia. She is King Ramon's daughter. I hope you two will get along." Caineghis told me as I stood face to face with a pretty girl. The girl hid behind King Ramon and stared at me cautiously. I looked at her and smiled. The girl smiled and stood face to face with me.

"Daddy. Can I take Aqua to the garden?" Elincia asked her father. King Ramon nodded and we left.

"It's funny. We wish for peace between Gallia and Crimea but neither of us could get it to work. Yet our daughters just met and they already get along just fine. Why can't our people act the way those two do?" Ramon said smiling.

"Well our people are difficult. They are still children. It is easier to become friends when you are young." Caineghis said smiling.

"I do hope our people could learn to be friends like those two." Ramon said wistfully.

"Since when have you been so cheesy?" Caineghis said laughing.

"I guess I'm getting old…" Ramon said laughing along side his old friend. Suddenly a scream came in the direction of the garden. Ramon and Caineghis exchanged worried looks and hurried into the garden. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Aqua! She's bleeding!" Elincia said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Seriously Elincia. I'm ok." I said smiling at her while ignoring the pain coming from my arm. In my arm was an arrow. Caineghis looked at my arm and gently took it out. I winced and gritted my teeth. Man did it hurt! I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill and continued to smile at Elincia.

"Who shot this at you? Do you know?" Ramon asked Elincia and me.

"S-someone was trying to shoot the arrow at me but Aqua took the blow for me…" Elincia said starting to cry. "W-when I screamed the intruder le-left…" Now her crying was starting to turn into hiccups.

"Elincia... I'm fine. I'm stronger than you would think." I told her. I hated seeing my new friend crying like that.

"Elincia. Would you mind getting the first aid kit? Its in the hall." Ramon told his daughter. Elincia nodded and rushed into the hall. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"No… I'm sorry King Ramon." I said bowing my head. I clenched my arm where the wound is and winced.

"No. It's fine. Thank you. For protecting my daughter. I'm sincerely grateful you would take a blow for my daughter. You are quite brave." Ramon told me. I smiled and told him softly if he could tell that to my father. They both laughed and I went along with it. Elincia stepped into the room with the first aid box in hand.

"Father. Here it is. Can I apply the medicine?" Elincia asked softly. Ramon and Caineghis nodded their heads and Elincia went to work. Elincia took out a vulnerary and poured some of it on my wound. I winced and she took the chance to pour the rest of its content in my mouth. I swallowed the atrocious medicine. Elincia then took a bandage from the kit and wrapped it around my wound.

"You know. I would've swallowed the medicine without you pouring it in my mouth." I told Elincia. She shrugged and closed the kit.

"Princess!" I heard someone call. Elincia and I turned at the same time and said 'Yes?'. We both looked at each other and laughed. "Uh. I did not know you had company. Good morning King Ramon. Good morning King Caineghis. Hello Miss." The blue haired boy went up to Elincia and looked at me questioningly.

"My name is Aqua. Its nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to him. He took it and shook it looking at me cautiously.

"My name is Geoffrey." He said eyeing me suspiciously. Suddenly a girl with the same color hair came up to me.

"My name is Lucia. Its nice to meet you too." She said smiling widely at me. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't like sharing. If you know what I mean." She said while giggling. I thought about it and then I got it. I started laughing and Geoffrey started blushing. Elincia looked at us and asked what Lucia meant. Lucia and I both answered at the same time saying the exact same thing. "You'll find out when you're older." Elincia thought about it but waved it off.

"You know what we're going to get along just fine." Lucia said smiling at me. I smiled back feeling really happy. "Oh yeah did you hear? King Caineghis is bringing his daughter here to meet us. I wonder where she is…"

"Um Lucia I'm King Caineghis's daughter." I said smiling at her. Her mouth formed and 'O' but she recovered soon enough.

"But you look nothing like him!" Lucia said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well Aqua takes after her mother." Caineghis said smiling. Lucia eyed me. I had turquoise colored eyes and scarlet red hair. My face was soft and small while my body was skinny but broad.

"Well… whatever it doesn't matter. C'mon Princes Elincia, Princess Aqua lets go to my room." Lucia said smiling widely.

"What about me?" Geoffrey asked, pouting slightly.

Lucia turned back and smirked. "I heard Bastian was looking for you. Apparently he found a new poetry book and wanted to show his best friend. So you better go do that." And with that we hurried away.

(End Dream)

I woke up startled. Ranulf was in my room shaking me awake. "Aqua! I've been calling your name for the past hour! C'mon we have to star our mission now." He said staring at me.

"Right. Lets go." I told him. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. He followed me out and we were in the forest in seconds. "It's been 6 years since I had that dream. That memory is in the past now. I can't let it get to me. " I said mumbling to myself softly.

"Aqua are you ok?" Ranulf asked again. I sighed and told him 'Yes'. We ran for about 40 miles and decided it was time to set up camp. It was getting late. It was an hour later and we got a fire going and set up our tent. We ate our food and started talking about how we will check on the people of Crimea.

"We need to wear a disguise." Ranulf told me.

I nodded and replied, " Why don't we wear a cloak? It's simple and easy to wear. Plus we can hide our tails and ears." Ranulf nodded and we talked about other stuff.

"Look! A shooting star!" I said softly tugging on Ranulf's shirt.

"Yeah. You're right. Well make a wish." Ranulf said softly.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "I wish that Elincia is ok and well alongside Geoffrey, Bastian, and Lucia." I thought hopefully.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Ranulf.

"I don't tell you you don't tell me. C'mon go to sleep I'll take the first watch." Ranulf told me. I nodded and went into the tent and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

There we go... chapter 1! I know pretty lame right now... Hehe. Well it should get better cause I have great ideas for it! I hope you guys liked it! RRR! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: A Watchful Eye

There we go... the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Watchful Eye

(Aqua POV)

"Th-this is terrible!" I said covering my mouth. The stench of blood was so high that I wanted to puke. The bodies were piled one on top of another. Blood was splattered everywhere and weapons were still pierced in bodies. Buildings were destroyed and a fire was still raging. I heard a gasp in the distance and walked away from Ranulf to go there. There lay a child with a lance stuck in her body. She turned her body to me and smiled.

"Th-they c-ca-me f-or u-us a-l-l. Es-ca-pe while you ca-n." and with that the child lay there. Dead. The girl's eyes were still open but in her eyes was a hollow and eerie look. I started sobbing and laid my hands on the girls' eyes and slowly closed them. The girls' smile was still there but blood was frozen at the edges of her lips. Ranulf came next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Aqua. We have to report back to Kind Caineghis. Now." Ranulf said shakily. I gazed into his eyes and in them held rage instead of the usual happy going look. I nodded slowly and went with Ranulf. We reached the gate and quickly ran into the forest.

"Ranulf. Lets shift. It'll be faster to reach Gallia then." I mumbled to him. I have no idea how he heard me but he did 'cause he started to shift. Ranulf shifted into a beautiful blue cat with the same beautiful mismatched eyes. He stood there waiting for me to shift. I shifted quickly and we started to run towards Gallia. We reached Gallia in a record amount of time. Literally. We reached Gallia in 20 hours instead of a day 'cause we shifted early and stopped only to eat and rest for a bit. When we reached Gallia King Caineghis immediately ordered us to go see him.

(In the Throne Room)

"King Caineghis. The damage is tremendous! There are many dead citizens and the buildings are all tremendously damaged. A fire is raging still and…" I said in a rush but stopped in fear of breaking down once again. Ranulf took my place and explained everything else.

"Ah. I see. So you have not found Elincia." Caineghis said in a distant voice. Suddenly a Gallian warrior came into the room and breathlessly strides up to Caineghis.

"King Caineghis! I am sorry for the intrusion but we have received news that Princess Elincia has been found. She is now traveling to Gallia with a mercenary band." The soldier said in one breath. Hearing the news, Caineghis was overjoyed. The minute I heard Elincia was all right my heart was less burdened.

"Thank the Goddess! Have you heard from Sir Geoffrey, Lady Lucia, or Duke Bastian?" I asked hopefully. The Warrior shook his head. I nodded in understanding. Caineghis dismissed the Warrior and turned to Ranulf.

"Ranulf. Go bring Lethe and Mordecai here." Caineghis ordered him. Ranulf nodded and took his leave. I began to take my leave when Caineghis stopped me. "Aqua. Stay here. I need to speak with you."

"Yes Father?" I asked him.

"I will be sending Lethe and Mordecai to meet up with Elincia." Caineghis said hesitantly.

"What about me Father?" I asked hesitantly. "I would like to go too."

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow that. It is far too dangerous. You are still only a beginning fighter." Caineghis said firmly.

"But Daddy!" I began but was cut off.

"No buts! Now you can take your leave." Caineghis said unwaveringly.

"Daddy. You know I can fight! You yourself said I was one of your fine warriors! Why wont you let me go?" I said angrily.

"Its because you are still inexperienced! Do you know how dangerous it is for an inexperience fighter on a battlefield? This is not like a simple mission. This is war!" Caineghis said bellowing. I flinched hearing my father yelling at me. It was the first time I ever heard him yelling at me. Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai decided to come in at that moment when I started out the door. I shoved Ranulf away from me to get out the door.

(Ranulf POV)

"What the heck just happened?" I thought as Aqua's figure diminished from view. King Caineghis sighed and looked really annoyed.

"Alright. Lethe, Mordecai I am putting you two up to the task to go find and meet up with Elincia. She is King Ramon's daughter. She has green hair and is a very beautiful young woman. Do you two think you are up to the task?" Caineghis asked, already knowing the answer. Lethe and Mordecai nodded and saluted. "Well then you two go pack and you will be leaving first thing in the morning. I will get you some warriors to accompany you two. You may go now." Lethe and Mordecai bowed and left.

"Excuse me, King Caineghis but what happened with Aqua?" I asked hesitantly.

Caineghis sighed and answered, "My little girl is growing up. She thinks she can take on the world now but she doesn't realize how much of a toll it is taking on her old man." I nodded in understanding. "Besides that, Ranulf, I have a job for you. I want you to go find information about the prisoners being taken and how Daein is doing right now." I nodded and left.

(Mordecai POV)

"Lethe go pack, I go see Aqua." I said practicing the modern tongue.

"I can do that later. C'mon, we'll both go see Aqua." Lethe said swinging her tail back and forth. I nodded and we left to go find Aqua. We found Aqua at her usual place. The lake surrounded by the forest.

"Aqua. You ok?" I said once again using the modern tongue.

"Go away…" Aqua said replying in the modern tongue. Well Aqua always was very good with learning languages.

"Is that any way to speak to your friends?" Lethe asked slightly pissed. Aqua turned her gaze away from the lake to us. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Were you crying?" I asked switching to the laguz language.

"No…" Aqua replied lamely. Lethe sighed and glared at Aqua.

"How stupid do you think we are? Obviously you've been crying so tell us now. What the heck happened?" Lethe said in a near snarl. I wanted to contradict Lethe but I knew she was right. How stupid did Aqua think we are? Aqua breathed in and out and told her story.

"… So da- I mean King Caineghis wouldn't allow me to go with you guys to see Elincia." Aqua said finishing. Lethe and I sat there shocked.

"Wait so you mean you are friends with _humans_?" Lethe snarled out. Lethe had a terrible past with beorc. 10 years ago when Lethe was 14, her parents were murdered by beorc. Lethe had to survive on her own while taking care of her little sister.

"Lethe…" Aqua began but was cut off.

"I cannot believe you! You know what they did to my family!" Lethe said horrified.

"Lethe! Not all beorc are bad…" Aqua said quietly.

"Lethe. Do not get your emotions mixed with what happened in the past. I know it hurts but now is now and then is then. Besides if this is how you act while talking about hu- I mean beorc then it might be best if you did not come on this mission…" I said firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do! I am your captain." Lethe said annoyed but knew that Mordecai was right. Lethe sighed and mumbled an apology to Aqua.

"No, it's fine but do you guys think I can come with you? Please? I just have to go…" Aqua said softly.

"I'm fine with it. How bout you Mordecai?" Lethe asked me. I nodded slowly and next thing I knew Aqua was hugging the both of us. I hugged her back but Lethe squirmed her way out of Aqua grasp. "Ok then. Aqua go pack up now and we'll meet you at the gate tomorrow at dawn." Aqua nodded happily and hopped her way back to the castle.

Lethe sighed and mumbled to me, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Yes, I think so. She needs to do this. She just have to I think." I answered honestly. "I wondered what happened to that scrawny little girl that would yell every ten seconds and then cry while apologizing."

"She grew up. Hard to believe it's been 10 years since we all met. That little girl saved me believe it or not." Lethe said with a smile on her face. I haven't seen that for so long.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I know the story. You told me it before." We both talked about the past until it was dark and headed back to our respective rooms.

(Aqua POV)

"I can't believe it! I was actually allowed to go with them." I thought happily. While I was thinking I accidentally ran into somebody. "I'm sorry!" I said a bit too loudly. I soon realized it was Ranulf.

"Its fine." He said chuckling a bit. "Well, it looks like you're in a better mood now." I nodded happily. "I guess it's a good thing that you're feeling better." I then noticed that Ranulf had a bag with him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him suspiciously. Ranulf rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "You're going on a mission aren't you?" I asked him angrily. He nodded and I got even more furious. "So King Caineghis allowed you to go on a mission but made me stay behind on a mission I truly wanted to do because a war has started?"

"Aqua, stop it now! You know he's only trying to protect you." Ranulf stated firmly.

"I know that but I'm not a kid anymore. I have a friend in trouble and I want to help!" I stated unwaveringly.

"Aqua…" he started but I cut him off.

"Ranulf I know Daddy- I mean King Caineghis cares about me but face it. I'm growing up." I told him as I started walking to my room. Ranulf grabbed me by my waist and hugged me. I blushed slightly and murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Aqua. I know you're growing up, but it's going too fast. None of us can keep up. As far as we were concerned you were the little girl but now you're a grown woman. Can't you slow down a bit?" he whispered softly into my ear. I felt guilty at this point.

"Right… I'm sorry, but I cant slow down. You know that." I told Ranulf as I gently lifted his hands away from me and walked to my room.

"Why now? Why did she choose now to grow up?" Ranulf whispered softly. "Why did I fall for her now?"

(Caineghis POV)

"Sweetheart… are you sleeping?" I asked my daughter as I went into her room. She stirred a bit but then went back to 'sleep'. I sighed and sat on her bed. "Sweetie I know you're mad at me but I only do what I do 'cause I care for you." She stirred again but then settled again.

"Alright. Good night then." I told her as I kissed her forehead. I walked out of her room and heard her voice.

"Good night Daddy." I heard her mumble to me. I smiled inwardly to myself and walked to the throne room.

(Throne Room)

"Giffca make preparations for Lethe's and Mordecai's leave. Make sure the Laguz's accompanying them are the best." Caineghis breathed out in a long sigh.

"My King, you do realize that Aqua is going no matter what you say right? I believe that she is sneaking out to join Lethe's and Mordecai's group." Giffca said matter of factly.

"Yes. Just make preparations for now." Caineghis said tiredly.

"Yes, my King." Giffca said as he started out of the room.

"Being a King is never easy is it?" Caineghis thought as he went back to his paper work that was left behind days ago.

(Next Day)

(Aqua POV)

"Shush! You're being too noisy!" Lethe hissed at me.

"Right sorry!" I mumbled to her while she bonked my head to keep me quiet. I kept shut immediately. I was currently masquerading as a soldier of Gallia. It wasn't too hard considering I was wearing a cloak 'cause all of the soldiers had to grow accustom to wearing them. My voice was the only thing giving me away…

"On behalf of our King I would like to wish you- the warriors of Gallia luck in finding the Princess and I wish you safety on your journey." Giffca bellowed out. The warriors each saluted and we were on our way.

Caineghis came out of then bushes and wondered aloud, "Is letting her go the right thing to do?"

"I do not know, Sire, but she's a strong girl she can watch over herself." Giffca said while watching the retreating figures of the Gallian soldiers.

"I suppose…" Caineghis said distantly.

"Besides. I know you sent **him** to watch over her." Giffca said chuckling loudly.

"You know me too well my friend." Caineghis said laughing loudly. Caineghis stopped lauging quickly though. "Even if I didn't, he would've left to watch over her anyway."

"I suppose…" Giffca said as he began to follow Caineghis back to the castle.

(In the Forest)

"He's following us…" Lethe murmured to Mordecai, just out of my hearing.

"I know. Should we tell him we know?" Mordecai whispered back, agitated.

"No. He'll show himself when he wants to." Lethe said back.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I slowed down enough to talk to them.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously. I looked at them suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"Alright…" I told them but was still suspicious. "You know you guys…." I said as I started a conversation. Little did I know that someone was watching me…

"I'll protect her. No matter what…" The voice whispered softly and continued chasing after the group silently.

* * *

Oooh cliffhangerish. Just wait for the development! I have great plan with this story! Mwahahahahaha (Evil laughter). Joking Joking! But seriously, I hope you guys like it and like always RRR! Read Relax and Review! Bye!


End file.
